


Somebody

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for flashfic prompt <i>Nico making Nico say his/their name during sex.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody

He arched his back as Nico finally pressed inside him, a suffocating heat and pressure seeming to pin him to the mattress, even though Nico’s body was hovering irritatingly far away from him in reality. He held his breath as Nico stilled, waiting for the friction, the thrusting, the good long fuck. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes, chest tight, to see Nico grinning down at him, a look of amusement painted over his face.

“What?”

Nico shifted his hips slightly, just the tiniest movement, but it sent a wonderful sensation right up his spine.

“You like that?” Nico practically taunted, a playful look in his eye.

“You’re putting me off,” he complained.

“Oh,” Nico stated, looking thoughtful. “Okay.” Shifting backwards, Nico pulled out of his body, rolling onto the other side of the bed and staring at the ceiling.

He felt bereft, suddenly cold and exposed, looking desperately over at Nico. “What are you doing?”

Nico smiled at him again, all calm composure, and nodded his head in clear invitation. “I was putting you off. You show me how you want it then.”

He had a sneaking suspicion that this was exactly what Nico had planned from the start, and for that reason alone he was tempted to deny him. It was a pathetic moment of self-delusion. With a roll of his eyes to show his irritation he climbed across the bed, straddling Nico’s hips.

He didn’t hesitate before sinking down onto Nico’s cock, setting up a steady rhythm which quickly left him panting. If Nico wanted a show then he could have one, but it was going to be honest and greedy rather than inhibited. Maybe that was Nico’s plan as well come to think of it.

Pushing the thoughts aside he closed his eyes and let himself just _feel_ it. Nico’s hands slid up his thighs, onto his hips, silently encouraging. He let it anchor him as his body moved fluidly, hips rolling over and over, getting utterly lost to the sensation. It felt so good, being in control of it like this, tilting his hips to get the perfect angle, sinking down at just the right speed to make the pleasure never quite outweigh the want. No one else could ever tease him as much as he could tease himself.

“Say my name.”

The words jarred him, forcing him to open his eyes. He looked down at Nico who had just the faintest smile playing on his lips.

“But that’s my name.”

The smile grew to a grin that spoke of so many dirty little secrets. “I know. Say it.”

He gritted his teeth and moved a little more harshly. “Fuck off.”

Nico chuckled, actually fucking chuckled.

He closed his eyes again, hot anger making his thrusts less controlled, more instinctive. He still wasn’t really used to Nico’s games, still wasn’t sure that he really understood them. He knew that Nico wasn’t making fun of _him_ so much as the situation but it still hit a nerve and all he could do was channel it through the slamming of his hips.

Nico’s hands slid ticklishly from his hips to his waist. “Say it.”

The words were whispered, imploring, no mocking there. He felt his body uncoil slightly, felt himself pulled in a different direction.

“Nico.” He tried to moan it but it came out unsure and self-conscious. He sighed, opening his eyes. “This is fucking ridiculous.”

Nico shook his head. “Feel it. Feel me.”

He took a breath, focusing his eyes on the headboard for a moment as his body and his brain fought to work together. His perfect little rhythm had gotten lost and now every movement of his hips felt too clumsy and timid. He leaned forward, taking Nico’s words literally and placing his palms down flat on Nico’s chest, feeling him. He felt Nico’s heartbeat beneath his fingers, felt the rise and fall of Nico’s lungs as they took in heavy breaths, and he found a connection back to the fluidity of his own want, confident that it fit in perfectly with what Nico was asking of him.

He closed his eyes, head hanging down, sweat seeming to prickle at his skin all over again as he found his stride, body shamelessly taking everything that he wanted, brain not willing to offer any apologies for it. He concentrated on the feel of Nico’s fingers on his waist, concentrated on the feel of Nico’s body beneath his own hands, and he let himself surrender to it.

“Nico.”

The word was hushed, nothing but a breathy whisper that was barely audible to his own ears, but it felt good, a surge of adrenaline like the one he got when those five red lights went out.

“Yeah,” Nico encouraged, his voice a careful match in tone and intensity.

“Nico.”

He pushed his hands hard against Nico’s chest, arching his back and thrusting more firmly down against Nico’s cock. He was moving faster now, breath catching in his throat, but he managed to get the word out again.

“Nico.”

He understood what it meant, understood what was being asked of him. Nico might like to hear his name, might get off on hearing it from his lips especially, but that wasn’t really why he’d asked for this, and certainly not why he’d asked for it now. Nico was giving him permission, a reminder of who was in control. He was making him say his own name so that he couldn’t forget in the moment that this was all about him and that it was alright for him to take what he wanted for once. It was alright for him to be selfish.

He kept his right hand over Nico’s heart, using his left to wrap around his own cock, touching himself in just the way he needed. It might not be as effective with his left hand but he didn’t want to take his right one away from that boom-boom in Nico’s chest. He didn’t want to lose this connection from what he was being given.

With everything about him totally in sync he felt it all swelling up to consume him, gasping with a shudder as he came over his own fingers and Nico’s chest. As he felt the world still spinning around him he allowed Nico to grip him firmly by the hips, to hold him still while he thrust harshly into him, seeking his own orgasm with a gratified groan.

As Nico’s hands slid away he let his body tumble breathlessly sideways, sprawling out on the blankets by Nico’s side. He closed his eyes until his lungs stopped burning and he felt like he could breathe again. When he let his head fall sideways, he saw Nico looking at him, eyebrows raised.

“Thank you, Nico,” he offered, knowing what was expected of him.

He received a pleased grin in response. “You’re welcome, Nico.”


End file.
